amor fati
by winter lodge
Summary: karena kita menerima cinta yang kita pikir kita pantas untuknya; sekuel dari la douleur exquise.


assassination classroom © matsui yuusei. no profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

contains: semi-AU (?), asexual character, cousins!maerio, headcanon-based, alur lompat-lompat

note: saya udah lama banget gak nulis romance. doain gak kejang. eh tapi apa ini kehitung romance ya. yodala. btw benda ini hanyalah fiksi yang tentu hanya dramatisasi kehidupan nyata; implikasi mengenai aseksualitas di fiksi ini bisa saja berbeda dengan apa yang ada di kehidupan nyata. (yes im excusing my lack of reference) duh, saya beneran suka sama topik ini tapi masih dikit banget referensinya. kalau ada yang tahu referensi bagus, boleh dong berbagi ;u;

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!"

Rio meregangkan tubuhnya di sela-sela ruangan yang penuh helaan napas lega dan teriakan _banzai._ Kegembiraan tersebut rasanya bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan mengingat jam empat pagi ruang kerja ini masih disirami cahaya dari delapan lampu neon di langit-langit dan gelombang panas dari penghangat ruangan, dengan meja panjang lebar di tengahnya masih dihiasi tumpukan kertas dan laptop-laptop yang layarnya menampilkan _software_ pengolah kata atau angka. Bungkusan keripik dan kaleng-kaleng kopi menyembul di antara map yang bertumpuk atau kabel-kabel _charger_ yang terbelit. Isogai Yuuma, selaku koordinator tim mengembuskan napas lega setelah menandatangani surat terakhir, dan kini wajahnya sudah menempel di atas meja—Rio meringis mengingat rekannya itu belum tidur sama sekali sejak kemarin.

Kopi alpukat milik Rio masih tersisa setengah. Tangannya menjulur untuk mengambil kaleng tersebut ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok di sampingnya masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, sementara lima laptop lain yang tersebar di meja sudah dimatikan. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas pelan sebelum menepuk-nepuk bahu sang rekan kerja.

"Kau tidak perlu memeriksa dokumennya berulang-ulang, Karma! Toh nantinya dokumen ini akan diperiksa juga oleh tim _editing,_ kan?"

Mendengar ucapan gadis yang sudah menjadi partnernya selama dua bulan itu, Karma hanya tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sedikit lagi, kok."

"Kau sudah terlalu lelah, jangan terlalu memaksakan."

Karma menggeleng. "Tanggung. Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa."

Rio mengeluh sebentar, sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya, mengenakan lagi sepatu berhak tiga senti yang ia lepaskan beberapa jam yang lalu, lalu pergi entah ke mana. Karma tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertanya, ia hanya sempat melirik Rio heran selama beberapa milidetik sebelum gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu dan Karma kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada dokumen yang tengah ia perbaiki.

Rio pergi tidak lama. Sepuluh menit ia kembali, dengan membawa sekaleng _oshiruko_ dan sebotol air mineral. Kaleng _oshiruko_ itu ia tepukkan ke pundak Karma dengan lembut, rasa hangat dari kaleng yang menembus kemejanya membuat pria berambut merah itu menoleh.

" _Sankyuu,"_ gumam Karma sambil menerima minuman tersebut, sementara Rio melepas lagi sepatunya lalu kembali duduk di kursi. "Hm, bukan kopi?"

"Kebanyakan kafein tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Atau mau tukar dengan air mineral?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Terima kasih!"

Rio mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sementara Karma membuka tutup kaleng. Dari enam orang yang tergabung dalam tim, hanya tinggal mereka berdua serta Isogai dan partner kerjanya yang belum pulang. Sebetulnya Rio sendiri juga siap pulang, mengingat barang-barangnya sudah dibereskan semua ke dalam tas dan pekerjaannya juga sudah selesai—namun partnernya masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan dan hal itu membuatnya tidak enak jika harus pulang duluan. Setidaknya, ia ingin menemani sampai Karma selesai memeriksa dokumen.

"Omong-omong, barusan aku bertemu dengan _Senpai_ saat membeli minuman. Katanya besok ia ulang tahun, dan ia ingin mentraktir kita makan malam besok di restoran sushi dekat sini untuk merayakannya."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut kalau besok." Karma menekan tombol _save_ lalu mematikan laptopnya. "Aku harus ke rumah sakit besok sore."

"Eh?" Mata Rio membulat, kaget. "Siapa yang sakit?"

Karma tertawa geli sambil memasukkan laptop yang telah mati ke dalam tas. "Bukan, bukan. Besok aku harus datang sesi terapi."

"Terapi? Tapi kau terlihat sehat—oh." Kebingungan di wajah Rio menghilang seketika setelah ia teringat sesuatu. "Kau … masih terapi sampai sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Jika diingat-ingat, sudah cukup lama, ya. Lima tahun."

Rio mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Terapismu orang yang baik?"

"Sangat baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!"

Karma tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya masih bergerak untuk membereskan barang-barang di mejanya, tersisa beberapa lembar surat serta sebuah _mouse_ untuk dimasukkan, sementara tanpa sadar gerak bola matanya mengikuti bagaimana Rio bergerak menjauh ketika Isogai memanggilnya. Bagaimana kedua orang itu bercakap-cakap di depannya, dengan meja lebar di antara mereka, membangkitkan lagi ingatan masa lalu ketika Karma duduk di bangku sekolahnya yang terletak di belakang, mengamati seisi kelas, dan menemukan bahwa terkadang, rambut pirang sepanjang tulang belikat dan mata biru itu menjelma menjadi magnet yang menarik pandangannya lagi dan lagi.

(Sekarang pun masih.)

Ia menghela napas.

* * *

Bangunan petak kecil itu adalah sebuah studio yang terselip di antara rumah-rumah penduduk dan bisa dicapai selama dua puluh menit jalan kaki dari apartemen Rio. Jam delapan pagi pada hari Minggu yang dingin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi studio itu, mengingat pemiliknya sudah dipastikan masih berada di alam mimpi; tapi kenyataannya pagi ini Rio sudah ada di depan pintu, mengetuknya kencang-kencang (memastikan agar kedatangannya diketahui oleh sang penghuni studio) dan membangunkannya kalau-kalau pria itu masih tertidur.

"Siapa?" Suara serak terdengar dari balik pintu, setelah Rio mengetuk pintu berpuluh-puluh kali.

"Rio!" jawab sang gadis cepat. "Kau tidak lupa kalau aku sudah janji hari ini akan mengambil sesuatu kan, Sousuke?"

Suara _ceklek_ dari kunci pintu terdengar, menyusul gerutuan tidak jelas yang membuat Rio menyeringai. Rio membuka pintunya sendiri, karena Sousuke selalu begitu, dan membiarkannya terbuka agar sinar matahari pagi masuk ke dalam mengingat tirai kain di jendela belum disingkap juga. Sousuke, sang pemilik, masih membungkus dirinya dalam selimut tebal sambil terduduk di tangga menuju kamarnya dengan wajah mengantuk dan mata setengah terpejam. Rio memandang kawan lamanya itu dengan gemas, kemudian mulai berpikir untuk menghangatkan suasana sebelum akhirnya ada ide yang muncul di kepalanya. Dengan gesit ia menyingkap tirai, menambah intensitas cahaya di dalam ruangan, dengan maksud agar Sousuke tidak lagi mengantuk.

Rio selalu suka berada di studio ini, tempat Sousuke membuat berbagai karya seni sekaligus juga tempat tinggalnya. Ia suka dengan kenyataan bahwa terkadang ia harus meninggalkan studio ini dengan noda cat yang lengket pada kulit atau pakaiannya. Ia menyukai samar-samar bau _thinner_ yang bercampur dengan cat mengawang tipis di udara, atau suara goresan kuas pada kanvas ketika Sousuke sedang bekerja, bersatu padu dengan harmoni dari derit lantai kayu. Bahkan serbuk kayu yang menyapa ujung-ujung sepatunya bukanlah hal yang bisa ia rasa sebagai sesuatu yang mengganggu. Ruangan ini memang kecil, namun sudah banyak karya yang dihasilkan pemiliknya dari sana.

"Punyamu ada di sana," gumam Sousuke sambil menunjuk sebuah meja panjang di dekat jendela tempat berbagai macam barang diletakkan. Rio, yang baru selesai merapikan tirai, tersenyum puas sambil bergerak menuju meja yang ditunjuk Sousuke.

Ada banyak barang di atas meja tersebut, mulai dari persediaan cat, pisau _, clay, cutboard_ , bahkan ukiran-ukiran yang belum selesai, namun yang Rio cari adalah sebuah kotak musik dengan motif bunga melati dan sakura pada tutupnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kegirangan ketika ia menemukan benda yang dicarinya; ia sudah menunggu cukup lama sampai akhirnya kotak musik tersebut bisa ia pegang. Ukirannya rapi dan suara yang keluar dari dalamnya pun cukup indah, rasanya kekaguman saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Rio saat ini. Matanya berbinar ketika ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Sousuke yang menguap.

"Ini cantik sekali!"

"Ya, yaa … hoaaahhhhh …." Kuapan lebar menghindarkan Sousuke dari menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bayar saja aku dengan harga yang sepantasnya."

"Tenang saja!" Rio mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Hari ini aku mau makan ramen di warung yang baru dibuka dekat apartemenku, kau mau ikut? Bebas pesan apapun, aku yang bayar!"

Sousuke menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sori. Malam ini aku sudah ada janji."

"Hee …" Rio mengeluh kecewa. "Bertemu klien?"

"Bukan. Pacar."

"HEEEEE." Rio tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Kenapa semua orang tiba-tiba punya pacar?"

Sousuke mendengus. "Memangnya siapa saja yang tiba-tiba punya pacar?"

"Uh, teman satu timku di kantor, lalu terakhir aku bicara dengannya Megu-chan juga sudah punya pacar, beberapa seniorku di kantor juga begitu …" Rio memutar matanya, berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Tiba-tiba punya pacar itu tidak ada, Rio. Selalu ada proses. Hanya saja kau tidak melihatnya sehingga kesannya tiba-tiba."

Rio menekuk bibirnya ke bawah, cemberut. "Aku tahu soal itu. Jangan kira aku tidak punya _common sense_ , Sousuke. Setidaknya aku melihat bagaimana sepupuku membelikan banyak barang untuk para calon pacarnya dan mengantar mereka pulang."

Mendengar cerita Rio barusan, Sousuke terkekeh. "Maehara masih seorang kasanova seperti dulu?"

Gelengan Rio menjawab pertanyaan Sousuke. "Sampai dua bulan yang lalu masih, tapi untuk sekarang kurasa tidak. Ia sedang berjuang mengejar cinta lama."

Yang pertama kali terbersit dalam pikiran Sousuke kala mendengarkan penjelasan Rio barusan adalah seorang gadis muda mungil yang lincah dengan rambut pendek kecokelatan.

"Okano-san?"

"Hu-um."

Sousuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ternyata benar mitos tentang lelaki kasanova. Sekalinya menemukan gadis yang tepat, akan terus mereka kejar sampai ujung dunia sekalipun."

"Hiroto menceramahiku dengan teori-teori mengenai mekanisme pertahanan diri dan _la douleur exquise_ saat aku bertanya tentang itu, dan kukira aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti." Rio mengangkat bahunya. Kerutan pada dahinya mengatakan bahwa ia nyatanya memang betul-betul kebingungan dan Sousuke tidak perlu bertanya lagi apa yang dibingungkan gadis itu. "Kurasa aku harus lebih sering mengobrol dengan orang yang sudah beberapa kali terlibat hubungan romantis? Sampai sekarang banyak sekali hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti sepenuhnya …."

Sousuke terkadang ingin hidup seperti Rio, berjalan di atas logika dan _common sense_ tanpa membiarkan romansa menjadi kabut, namun tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya saat ini pada gadis itu karena terakhir kali Sousuke mengatakan pada Rio bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti Rio, telinganya terbakar oleh omelan pedas sang gadis yang mengatakan bahwa Sousuke harus bersyukur—dalam berbagai versi. Gadis itu baik, sebetulnya, hanya saja terkadang caranya terlalu kasar dan mungkin itu adalah salah satu hal yang ingin diprotes Sousuke tentang Rio; meskipun ia belum menemukan kesempatan untuk betul-betul memprotesnya.

Namun jika sisi lain dari Sousuke boleh berargumen, duh, tidak ada lagi yang ingin ia ubah dari Nakamura Rio yang dikenalnya sekarang.

* * *

 _ **Asexual (adj.) a·sex·u·al** _

_—kata sifat yang digunakan untuk merujuk pada seseorang yang tidak atau nyaris tidak memiliki ketertarikan secara seksual terhadap orang lain._

 ** _Aromantic (adj.) a·ro·man·tic_**

 _— kata sifat yang digunakan untuk merujuk pada seseorang yang tidak atau nyaris tidak memiliki ketertarikan secara romantis terhadap orang lain._

* * *

Suatu hari ketika ia berada di usia lima belas dan menatap cermin, Rio menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya.

Ia adalah orang yang nyaris selalu terlibat dalam setiap perbincangan para siswi di kelasnya dan meskipun Rio tidak pernah keberatan dengan topik cinta yang mendominasi setiap pembicaraan, Rio menemukan dirinya sendiri mengalami hal tersebut secara langsung. Sensasi kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perut atau jantung yang berdebar saat berbicara dengan laki-laki paling populer di sekolah hanyalah mitos baginya. Meskipun ia bisa memberi jawaban siapa anak laki-laki yang ia anggap paling tampan di kelas (saat itu ia menjawab Karma dan Hiroto—untuk yang terakhir, tentu dilandasi adanya tujuan untuk memuji gen keluarga) namun tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka (terutama Hiroto). Rio mengatakan hal tersebut hanya karena baginya, mereka berdua adalah siswa paling tampan di kelas, tidak ada apa-apa lagi.

Rio tidak memiliki masalah dengan pergaulan dengan siswa laki-laki di kelasnya. Ia bisa membicarakan banyak hal dengan Isogai atau menggoda Nagisa sampai pemuda itu bosan, namun hanya sebatas itu. Ada batas yang begitu tegas mengenai hubungannya dengan teman-teman lelakinya itu dan Rio tidak, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, membiarkan hal tersebut melampaui batas. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa batas tersebut juga berlaku terhadap hubungannya dengan rekan-rekan perempuan barulah ia mencurigai apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu menduga bahwa dirinya berada dalam spektrum aseksualitas, Hiroto adalah orang pertama yang ia beritahu dan sepupunya yang terkadang kurang ajar itu hanya berkomentar, "Oh jadi sekarang kau akan bereproduksi dengan bertunas seperti _hydra_?" sambil tertawa, menganggap Rio hanya bercanda dan perkataan gadis itu barusan hanyalah lelucon April Mop yang terlambat. Pemuda itu berkata sebetulnya Rio hanya belum menemukan pemuda yang tepat untuk dijatuhi cinta, sayangnya hal tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengar Rio keluar dari mulut seorang kasanova.

Mereka tidak bisa saling mengerti. Hiroto menganggap, dalam usianya yang seperti ini, jatuh cinta pada orang lain adalah hal yang sangat lumrah dan ia berpikir semua orang mengalaminya; hanya saja Rio membuktikan bahwa tidak semua orang merasakan ketertarikan seperti itu. Hiroto bertanya apakah Rio menyayanginya, dan Rio berkata tentu saja, kemudian pemuda itu kembali melontarkan argumen bahwa Rio hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Mungkin baginya aneh betapa Rio bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang hangat pada dirinya dan juga anggota lain dalam lingkaran keluarganya, namun tidak bisa mencintai orang lain sampai pada taraf ingin menikahi orang tersebut.

Sepupunya itu memberikan pelajaran yang bagus untuk tidak mendengarkan apa kata orang lain—yang tidak mau mencoba mengerti—mengenai keadaan dirinya sendiri. Ia bersyukur bahwa tidak semua orang yang ada di lingkaran terdekatnya bereaksi seperti Hiroto (dan beruntunglah sepupunya itu belajar perlahan-lahan untuk berhenti menjadi kurang ajar). Nagisa yang penasaran menanyainya banyak hal yang bisa ia jawab dengan senang hati, dan sejak itu topik tentang cinta nyaris tidak pernah muncul lagi dalam percakapan mereka berdua. Bahkan ibunya sekalipun.

"Ibu, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menikah."

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kautahu, asal kau bahagia dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat orangtuamu malu, rasanya Ibu tidak memiliki hak untuk mengontrol hidupmu, hm?"

Agak sedikit mengejutkan memang, sosok yang Rio ingat sebagai orang yang memiliki gengsi cukup tinggi bisa mengucapkan hal seperti itu, sehingga Rio tidak henti-hentinya bersyukur, berharap bahwa rasa syukur yang ia miliki dapat membantunya untuk menghadapi ganjalan-ganjalan dalam fase kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, _menjadi berbeda_ saja sudah cukup mengundang berbagai jenis masalah, dari yang besar maupun _trivial,_ untuk datang pada hari-harinya.

* * *

Karma sudah terlalu familiar dengan koridor ini, dimana dinding-dindingnya yang putih mendengar lebih banyak doa dibandingkan kuil dan cahaya putih dari lampu neon terlalu silau dan berlebihan. Ia juga sudah terlalu familiar dengan terapisnya yang belum datang ke ruang praktik—bukan sang terapis yang terlambat, namun memang Karma terbiasa datang kelewat awal. Pada saat-saat seperti ini biasanya ia hanya akan duduk di ruang tunggu, mengamati anak-anak dengan piyama hijau muda berlari-lari (karena kebetulan ruang praktik terapisnya dekat dengan bangsal anak-anak) sambil menggenggam _stressball_ bergambar senyuman di tangannya. Dulu pernah ada seorang anak laki-laki yang datang padanya dan menanyakan apa yang sedang ia pegang, Karma menjawab dengan _bola ini akan membuatmu tenang_ —baru minggu lalu Karma mendapat informasi dari seorang suster bahwa anak itu sudah meninggal akibat kanker.

Anak itu memiliki mata biru yang terlalu mengingatkannya akan seseorang, menerbitkan baik kesedihan dan ledakan-ledakan emosi lain dalam dirinya; ia mulai menggenggam _stressball_ -nya dengan gelisah, lengkap dengan menggigit bibir bawah. _Stressball-_ nya sudah mulai kotor oleh noda keringat dan sepertinya Karma masih akan menambahkan noda tersebut.

"Oh, Karma-kun?"

Nada suara itu sudah lama tidak Karma dengar namun ia masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Ah, Karasuma-sensei. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Karasuma sedikit terkejut dengan Karma yang berdiri lalu menyapanya dengan anggukan sopan (salah satu hal yang mungkin tidak bisa Karasuma lihat darinya lima tahun yang lalu) namun dengan cepat keterkejutan itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan kelegaan. Usai berbasa-basi sejenak tentang kabar masing-masing, mereka duduk saling menyebelahi di atas bangku ruang tunggu yang dingin.

Bagi Karma, Karasuma tidak banyak berubah, ia masih pria tegas dan berwibawa yang sama dengan guru pendidikan jasmaninya saat SMP dulu. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang Karma sadari berubah pada Karasuma adalah statusnya, terbukti dengan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kiri. Ia menanyakan soal siapa wanita beruntung itu meskipun dalam pikirannya sudah terbersit bayangan sosok seorang wanita muda berdarah Slavia, dan Karasuma hanya tertawa sambil menjawab _kau tahu orangnya_ —Karma tersenyum dan tidak melanjutkan lagi topik ini.

Di sisi lain Karma sudah berubah nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat sejak terakhir kali Karasuma bertemu dengannya. Karasuma bisa mengatakan bahwa yang tidak berubah hanya kharisma yang ia punya serta ambisi yang terlihat jelas dalam iris tembaganya, sementara bagaimana cara Karma membawa dirinya adalah satu hal yang berubah paling signifikan. Aura permusuhan dan kekerasan yang dulu sempat ia miliki kini nyaris tidak dapat terasa. Karasuma merasa lega akan hal itu—mengingat tindak kekerasan adalah satu-satunya hal yang menjadi masalah Karma saat SMP dulu.

"Siapa yang sakit, Karasuma-sensei?" Karma memulai topik baru setelah membahas masa lalu terasa cukup membosankan. Karasuma menggeleng perlahan.

"Hanya datang kemari untuk _medical check-up_ dan tampaknya aku salah masuk bangsal," jawab Karasuma jujur, menertawakan kesalahannya yang begitu bodoh itu. "Kau sendiri? Menengok atau …?"

"Aku datang kemari untuk terapi."

"Terapi?"

"Aku punya terapis seorang psikiater dan … Karasuma-sensei, kautahu sendiri."

Jawaban Karma barusan membuat Karasuma mengangguk-angguk; kini sudah bisa menebak apa (atau siapa) yang berkontribusi mengubah Karma menjadi seseorang yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Terus terang aku cukup kaget melihatmu mau datang kemari untuk diterapi, dan kau melakukannya selama … berapa lama? Lima tahun?" Karasuma menghitung dalam pikirannya. "Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar dan kurasa aku sudah bisa melihat hasil dari terapimu sekarang."

Karma terkekeh sopan, dengan jari tangan yang masih sibuk menggenggam _stressball._

"Sebetulnya, aku datang kemari juga tidak sepenuhnya atas inisiatif pribadi," jelasnya. "Aku mulai datang untuk terapi setelah direkomendasikan oleh Nakamura-san."

"Nakamura? Oh, gadis pirang yang peringkat dua di kelasmu, kan?"

Karma mengangguk. "Ya," jawabnya. "Saat itu aku sendiri pun tidak tahu nasihatnya itu akan membawaku sampai ke titik ini."

* * *

Keduanya berhadapan, mata biru yang antusias melawan mata tembaga yang malas-malasan. Ada buku-buku matematika bertebaran di atas meja di antara mereka dan soal-soal yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Sementara Rio tengah berpikir keras untuk memecahkan salah satu soal pertidaksamaan kuadrat, Karma hanya memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya, sudah mengerjakan soal tersebut dalam kepala namun menolak untuk menuliskannya di buku. Lirikan Rio yang berkali-kali diarahkan kepadanya tak ada yang ia gubris. Ia masih duduk diam, menyeringai, dan menaikkan satu kaki ke atas kursi.

" _Ne_ , Karma. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mencoba terapi?"

"Hah?" Kalimat Rio barusan berhasil menarik atensi Karma. "Terapi apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti menemui konselor, psikolog, atau psikiater, seperti itu …" jawab Rio setengah menggumam. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu sakit jiwa—meskipun aku berpikir seperti itu, oh, kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini ya—maksudku, begini. Kupikir kaubutuh orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk mendengarkan ceritamu. Ya … aku tahu kau biasa mengobrol dengan Nagisa, atau Manami-chan, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau menemui tenaga profesional?"

"Kau baru saja mengataiku sakit jiwa," desis Karma, tersinggung.

"Kaudengar sendiri maksudku bukan itu," elak Rio, sambil memutar otak mencari kata-kata yang lebih halus untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. "Kau ingin jadi birokrat kan, Karma?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan—"

"—Aku belum selesai bicara dan aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kautahu, menurutku akan lebih bagus jika kau mengasah lagi kemampuan sosialmu untuk menjadi seorang—"

"—Tidak ada yang salah dengan kemampuan sosialku—"

"—Politikus, dan kemampuan sosial yang ingin kugarisbawahi di sini adalah soal empati." Rio menegaskan intonasi bicaranya agar Karma tidak bisa seenaknya memotong. " _That's something you're lacking."_

Karma mendesis. "Jangan berasumsi."

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini," tantang Rio. "Jelaskan padaku apakah pernah, barang sekali, menaruh dirimu dalam sepatu orang-orang yang kauajak berkelahi. Jelaskan padaku apakah kau mengerti perasaan para guru yang kelasnya selalu kautinggalkan."

Karma tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Rio tajam, dan gadis itu tampak tidak gentar.

"Tidak bisa?"

"…"

Rio menghela napas. " _See_?"

"Katakan padaku apa maumu."

"Kautahu, aku ingin menjadi diplomat. Suatu saat mungkin, masa depan kita akan bertemu dalam satu titik yang sama—seperti ekuilibrium dalam grafik _supply and demand_ , hm?" Rio menggerakkan pensilnya, menggambar grafik secara imajiner di udara kosong. "Saat hal itu tiba, aku ingin sekali bekerjasama dengan seorang politikus hebat yang terkenal dengan kemampuan sosial yang bagus."

Karma terdiam, menyadari ekspresi wajah dan intonasi kalimat Rio yang melunak.

"Percaya padaku, bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain bukanlah hal yang akan membunuhmu," gumam Rio. "Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi seperti ini, hm? Kau tetap bisa menjadi jenius dan manipulatif sesukamu, tapi kurasa, empati adalah sesuatu yang sangat esensial."

Kedua pasang mata beradu tatap untuk sejenak sebelum akhirnya Karma berdiri, lalu meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli pelajaran masih berlangsung. Telinganya sudah kebal dari teguran sang guru sehingga wanita muda itu hanya bisa menghela napas saat Karma menutup pintu kelas dengan keras. Rio hanya mengangkat bahu ketika Nagisa yang berada di sebelahnya bertanya _Karma-kun kenapa_ , jelas berdusta. Sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan soal-soal ini sendiri, padahal seharusnya tugas ini adalah tugas kelompok.

Gadis itu mendengus—kesal, tapi sadar bahwa ia sedikit banyak bersalah; tapi setidaknya ia sudah tahu ke mana harus mencari Karma dalam keadaan seperti ini.

 _Paling-paling duduk atau tiduran di bawah pohon sakura besar di belakang sekolah. Oh, sambil menggigiti kuku._

* * *

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi darimana, ini sudah jam sebelas, Nakamura-san!"

Teguran dari sang ketua tim barusan sontak menerbitkan tawa dari anggota tim yang lainnya—termasuk Rio, yang baru memasuki ruang kerja dengan setelan berwarna _cerulean_ (ia pernah bilang, musim dingin tahun ini adalah musimnya _cerulean,_ dan Karma tahu referensi utama Rio adalah majalah _fashio_ n terpercaya) dan rambut digelung asal jadi. Karma menarikkan kursi untuk Rio yang akan duduk di sampingnya, dan gadis itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tergesa.

"Kau benar-benar seorang _gentleman_ , Akabane-san," timpalnya setengah meledek setelah berterima kasih. Tangannya sibuk membongkar tasnya untuk mengeluarkan laptop dan berbagai dokumen kerja lainnya. Karma tersenyum geli.

"Terima kasih," jawab Karma sekenanya. "Jadi apa yang menyita waktumu sampai datang sepagi ini?"

"Oh, tadi pagi aku mengecat ulang rambutku, dan berbagai kebodohan terjadi. Plus, aku melupakan dompet ketika sudah sampai di stasiun," jawabnya sambil membuka-buka tumpukan dokumen yang dipegangnya. "Ah, Isogai-kun, tampaknya aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu di berkas yang ini!"

Dengan gerakan gesit Rio meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan memutar, menemui Isogai yang masih sibuk di depan layar laptop. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang kelewat _hectic_ dan Rio (serta lima orang rekannya) menduga ini adalah ulah para senior yang ingin mengerjai anak magang. _Paperwork_ datang bagai air bah, mengalir tanpa henti untuk dikerjakan oleh tim-tim khusus yang _kebetulan_ terdiri dari para pegawai magang; dimana masing-masing tim yang terdiri dari enam orang harus bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaan tersebut. Berkali-kali Isogai berteriak ingin cepat-cepat libur Natal tiba, yang mengundang tawa dan kesadaran bahwa pria serba bisa itu juga manusia.

"Untuk selanjutnya kuserahkan dokumen ini padamu dan Karma-kun, oke." Karma mengamati dari kursinya betapa Isogai terlihat begitu bersalah ketika menyerahkan dokumen lain pada Rio yang meringis. "Aku bisa mengandalkan kalian berdua, kan?"

"Kami akan mencoba." Rio menjawab dengan kalimat standar. Isogai meringis.

"Maaf ya," gumamnya. "Natal tinggal tiga hari lagi, kok."

Rio terkekeh. "Tidak usah meminta maaf!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Rio membawa dokumen-dokumen tersebut ke kursinya lalu mendiskusikannya dengan Karma, seperti yang anggota lain lakukan dengan partner kerjanya masing-masing. Luapan _paperwork_ baru menyurut setelah matahari terbenam dan melihat anggota timnya yang sudah bekerja begitu keras, Isogai tidak mengizinkan mereka lembur dan menetapkan bahwa mereka harus pulang pukul delapan malam. Tidak ada yang keberatan, namun tentu saja ada yang takut pekerjaan mereka tidak selesai sehingga ada beberapa orang yang memutuskan untuk membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah—termasuk Rio, yang menjejalkan berbagai macam dokumen dalam tasnya.

"Nakamura, apa yang akan kaulakukan saat malam Natal nanti?"

"Huh?" Rio menoleh, menatap Karma yang sudah selesai membereskan mejanya. "Kurasa tahun ini Hiroto tidak akan merengek memintaku menemaninya menghabiskan malam Natal, jadi kurasa aku hanya akan diam di rumah dan menonton televisi."

"Mau makan malam bersamaku?" ajak Karma tanpa basa basi.

"Eh?" Rio mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bingung.

"Kautahu, aku berhutang banyak padamu." Pria berambut merah itu menaikkan bahu sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa aku harus membayarmu walau sedikit."

Kembali Rio mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Karma.

"O-ooh. Ahaha, tenang saja." Rio mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan wajah cerah. "Tidak usah terlalu serius begitu? Aku menyarankan hal itu kan untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"Jadi, mau atau tidak?" tanya Karma. "Makan malam?"

"… Kalau kau begitu bersikeras, baiklah," jawab Rio sambil tersenyum. "Kapan dan di mana?"

* * *

Terapisnya itu adalah seorang pria baik hati yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi. Ia menyambut Karma dengan senyuman layaknya seorang ayah yang menyambut anaknya pulang. Mereka bisa menghabiskan satu sesi terapi dengan ratusan ribu kata basa-basi, namun satu hal yang pasti di awal sesi terapisnya itu akan bertanya pada Karma: _apa kabarmu hari ini_. Tentu saja Karma tidak selalu menjawabnya dengan "Baik-baik saja," ada hari-hari dimana ia merasa ingin memecahkan vas bunga atau menyatu dengan tembok. Biasanya, pada saat hari-hari itu datang, senyum sang terapis tidak lepas dari wajahnya yang bersih dan menanyakan hal selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa hal baik yang terjadi hari ini?"

Maka jawabannya sudah hampir pasti adalah satu kalimat:

"Aku masih mencintai Nakamura Rio."

* * *

Mereka sudah kenyang oleh porsi besar soba dan bergelas-gelas teh gandum (tidak ada alkohol untuk malam ini, Karma dan alkohol bukanlah teman baik dan Rio memutuskan untuk mengikutinya minum teh gandum juga) dan karena langsung pulang ke rumah ketika malam begitu hidup dan cerah adalah sesuatu yang sangat disayangkan, Karma mengusulkan untuk melihat bintang. Hal yang cukup diragukan Rio mengingat ini Tokyo dengan segala polusi cahayanya— _bagaimana bisa bintang terlihat di sini?_ —namun Karma meyakinkannya bahwa mereka bisa melihat bintang di suatu tempat.

Rio hanya mengerutkan alis ketika Karma membelokkan mobilnya ke perbatasan kota, nyaris meninggalkan Tokyo, dan seketika teringat bahwa gedung SMP-nya berada di sekitar sini. Dugaan Rio benar ketika Karma memarkirkan mobilnya di kaki bukit tempat gedung sekolah—tepatnya, kelas—mereka berdiri.

Tentu saja, di atas bukit ini mereka bisa melihat bintang.

"Kautahu, tadinya aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kita bisa melihat bintang di sini, tapi kemudian aku teringat kalau kau terlalu sering bolos," kelakar Rio ketika mereka mulai mendaki lewat jalan setapak. "Coba kutebak, kita akan menuju pohon sakura besar di belakang gedung, kan?"

Karma tersenyum. "Aku memiliki ikatan emosional yang dalam dengan tempat itu."

Nostalgia seketika menyerang ketika mereka sampai di lokasi tujuan, seulas senyum muncul secara refleks di wajah Rio dan matanya tampak berbinar di bawah langit malam. Langit dengan bintang yang agak kabur menjadi latar yang sempurna untuk gedung penuh kenangan, jika saja pintunya tidak dikunci Rio akan segera masuk dan menjelajahi jejak-jejak perjalanannya selama bersekolah. Karma mengamati Rio yang parka _cerulean_ -nya melambai-lambai, di antara angin dingin yang berhembus pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Rio yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, kemudian menggamit lengan gadis itu lembut.

"Ayo," ajaknya. "Kalau dari sini, bintangnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas."

Karma tentu lebih tahu, dan Rio menurut.

"Kau sering ke tempat itu saat malam hari?" Rio bertanya penasaran, di sela-sela derap langkah mereka dan suara sepatu tebal yang beradu dengan rumput. Karma menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Yap."

"Ternyata pohon itu memang betul-betul _comfort place-_ mu," goda Rio. "Aku juga suka tempat itu, apalagi ketika musim semi ketika pohon itu berbunga. Cantik sekali."

"Memang cantik."

Sebagian besar daun pohon itu sudah meranggas kala musim gugur yang lalu, menyisakan satu dua helai dan ranting-ranting yang kesepian. Betul kata Karma, bintang bisa terlihat lebih jelas di sini, meskipun sedikit kabur—Rio berharap suatu hari nanti, polusi cahaya di tempat ini tidak seburuk sekarang. Ia berdiri di bawah pohon, dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan kepala menengadah, mengagumi kilau cahaya yang menaburi langit dan mengingat-ingat rasi bintang apa yang bisa ia lihat pada musim dingin. Karma berdiri menyebelahinya dengan tenang.

"Aku melupakan banyak hal tentang rasi bintang!" keluh Rio. "Hei, Karma, pasti kau masih ingat, kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak juga."

"Bohong!" seru Rio tidak percaya. "Oh ayolah, peraih nilai ujian akhir tertinggi satu sekolah melupakan tentang rasi bintang?"

Karma tertawa. "Aku menggunakan ingatanku untuk hal yang lebih penting lainnya."

"Bhu."

Rio tidak lagi memprotes ketika pandangannya kembali ke atas langit. Karma terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rio—yang profil tampak sampingnya terlihat secantik biasanya. Profil tampak samping yang sudah ia lihat nyaris setiap hari dalam kurun waktu dua bulan lebih. Ia melirik jam tangannya kemudian menghela napas, berusaha tidak terdengar, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nakamura?"

Rio menoleh. "Hm?"

"Sudah lewat tengah malam," gumamnya. "Sekarang tanggal 25."

"Lalu—oh, astaga." Rio menepuk bahunya. "Se-selamat ulang tahun! Ya ampun, seandainya aku ingat, tentu aku akan membawakanmu hadiah … tidak apa-apa kalau hadiahnya menyusul?"

"… Sebetulnya kalau kau ingin memberiku hadiah, bisa sekarang kok."

"… Maaf?"

Rio mundur setengah langkah dengan kaki yang limbung ketika Karma bergerak mendekat, menangkap kedua sisi lengan Rio dengan lembut, dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Rio tertegun.

Karma menutup matanya, sementara Rio tidak.

 _Rasanya seperti teh gandum._

Mereka bertatapan dengan canggung setelah Karma mundur, membuka kembali matanya dan napasnya mengepulkan uap putih yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Rio terdiam, masih canggung, sementara otaknya masih memroses kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan mencari hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk keluar dari situasi yang canggung ini. Rio masih menatap wajah Karma, bingung dan canggung, sementara yang bersangkutan menarik tangannya secara perlahan dari lengan Rio—tampak enggan untuk meninggalkan fabrik parka _cerulean_ itu.

Pada akhirnya, Rio tersenyum jenaka.

"Bodoh, tadi itu aku pura-pura lupa."

Mendapatkan respon yang di luar dugaan seperti ini tentu saja membuat Karma terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Aku sebetulnya ingat, ingat sekali," tukas Rio sambil mengaduk isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak pipih yang dibungkus kertas kado warna merah dari sana. "Ini hadiahmu. Selamat ulang tahun!"

Karma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Ini … apa?"

"Buka saja."

Di balik lembaran kertas kado merah itu terdapat kotak dasi berwarna _cerulean_ yang membuat mata Karma membulat. Rio menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Karma yang terlihat seperti perpaduan aneh antara kaget dan bingung.

"Karena musim dingin tahun ini adalah musimnya _cerulean_ dan kaulahir di musim dingin, kupikir dasi ini akan cocok untukmu." Rio berkacak pinggang sambil memasang senyum kemenangan. "Aku tidak tahu barang apa yang kausukai, jadi kupikir sepertinya aku membeli barang yang bisa kaupakai sehari-hari seperti dasi ini. Bagaimana, suka tidak?"

"… Bagus, kok," jawab Karma. "Terima kasih, Nakamura."

Rio tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke langit berbintang.

" _Ano_ , Nakamura—"

"Ah, aku baru ingat masih ada _paperwork_ yang harus kukerjakan! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, Karma? Aku tidak mau kena marah Isogai lagi. Ayo kita pulang!"

Karma tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan hal tersebut, ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal tersebut. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengatakan, "Baiklah, ayo," sambil memimpin jalan menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir.

Perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan lebih banyak diam dengan Rio yang (pura-pura) tertidur di mobil; terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang menghindari sesuatu. Karma, yang sesekali melirik ke arah gadis itu lewat ekor matanya, hanya bisa mendesah panjang dengan canggung.

 _Oke, Nakamura Rio, lakukan studi kasus. Teman lamamu yang sekarang adalah partner kerjamu tiba-tiba menciummu, dalam satu kesempatan spesial yang ia rencanakan sejak lama dan hanya ada kalian berdua. Kalau kau adalah Hiroto, apa yang akan kaupikirkan tentang hal itu? Kira-kira apa yang terjadi? Satu: ia hanya iseng (tolong jangan lupakan reputasi lamanya sebagai biang onar) dan dua: ia menyukaimu, dan suka dalam artian romantis, dimana ia ingin menjadikanmu kekasih dan bisa jadi ia ingin menikahimu—OH YANG BENAR SAJA. Jadi, yang mana yang menurutmu benar, Nakamura Rio? Apa yang harus kaulakukan jika ternyata pilihan dua adalah pilihan yang benar?_

* * *

Tiga bulan sebelum kelulusan, banyak hal-hal kecil yang berubah dan seisi kelas cukup terkejut karenanya.

Mulai dari tingkat keterlambatan yang menurun drastis ketika seluruh kelas sudah terbiasa menghadapi seseorang yang selalu menaikkan tingkat rata-rata keterlambatan kelas, sampai pada keajaiban lain dimana Karma menyahut saat guru mengabsen dan tidak ada lagi acara meninggalkan kelas secara tiba-tiba. Kelas terbantu ketika Karma maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis dan menjelaskan pada kelas bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Ia tak lagi duduk di bangkunya sambil menguap kala pelajaran berlangsung, kakinya turun dari atas meja ke lantai dan ada buku tulis serta pulpen di atas meja. Ia bukan tipe yang mencatat karena seluruh informasi langsung masuk ke otaknya tanpa perlu susah-susah, sehingga ia masih terlihat jarang mencatat namun ekspresinya terlihat lebih serius selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ia kembali lima menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai saat istirahat makan siang, juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sampai tuntas.

Hal ini tentu saja memancing berbagai jenis rasa heran, namun wali kelas mereka memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut apa yang membuat biang onar itu berubah; yang penting, meskipun dimulai dengan hal-hal yang kecil, beliau tahu bahwa Karma tengah bergerak meninggalkan kebiasaan-kebiasaan buruknya.

Mungkin hanya ada satu orang yang tahu persis alasan di balik berubahnya Karma, yakni seorang gadis pirang yang menyeringai lebar sambil menusuk pinggang Karma dengan pensil kala pemuda itu kembali dari podium di depan kelas untuk mengambil hasil ulangannya yang diberi nilai sempurna. Karma meliriknya tajam, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat seringai jahilnya menghilang.

"Berhasil jadi anak baik sekarang?" ujar Rio setengah meledek. Karma mendengus.

"Berisik."

Ia bisa mendengar kikik tertahan Rio ketika kakinya melangkah menjauh.

* * *

Tiga sesi pertemuan pertama, Karma banyak sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan dengan berbelit-belit.

Beruntunglah terapisnya adalah orang yang sabar. Beliau menunggu sampai pemuda itu selesai berbicara baru kemudian menanyakannya lagi hal yang sama, juga tidak pernah memprotes intonasi arogan yang sering sekali muncul dalam setiap kalimat kliennya itu. Tidak jarang pembicaraan mereka tidak mencapai kesimpulan karena Karma terlalu cerdas dalam merangkai kata, namun terapisnya bilang itu bukanlah suatu hal yang bisa dibilang sebagai suatu kegagalan. Pada saat pertemuan ketiga, terapisnya memberikan sebuah stressball bergambar senyuman untuk sang klien.

"Bola itu akan membuatmu tenang." Begitu keterangan yang diberikan sang terapis.

Beliau tahu Karma memiliki masalah dalam menyalurkan emosi dan kecemasan bukan hanya dari laporan perilakunya di sekolah, namun juga dari kuku ibu jarinya yang hancur karena sering digigit, dan Karma cukup terkesan karena itu. _Stressball_ yang beliau berikan selalu dibawanya setiap hari, dan lama kelamaan penggunaannya mengurangi jumlah piring atau vas yang pecah di rumah dan kuku ibu jarinya bisa tumbuh dengan rapi.

Karma mulai mempercayai sang terapis pada pertemuan kelima, dimana pria itu mulai menanyainya hal baik apa yang terjadi hari ini ketika Karma mengatakan bahwa harinya buruk. Pemuda itu memutar mata, membongkar lagi ingatannya hari ini mulai dari saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari sampai saat ini.

"Ada seseorang yang berkata padaku kalau aku berhasil jadi anak baik," jawab Karma sekenanya.

Terapisnya itu memberikan senyuman penuh rasa penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Teman sekelasku, yang pertama kali mengusulkan bahwa sebaiknya aku mengikuti terapi."

"Hoo," angguknya. "Dia teman dekatmu?"

"Tidak terlalu dekat, tapi kami sering mengobrol, tentang senjata nuklir atau konspirasi politik negara."

"Sungguh pemuda yang pintar."

"Dia perempuan."

"Oh!" Sang terapis tertawa kecil, tampak terkejut. "Gadis yang pintar dan pemberani, bukan begitu?"

"Peringkatnya di kelas tepat di bawahku," cerita Karma. "Dia pintar."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Ia adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan kalau jadi anak buahku nanti."

Terapisnya mengangguk-angguk. Ada senyum penuh arti yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita tentang gadis ini, namun tidak sekarang," ujarnya. "Nanti, di pertemuan selanjutnya apabila gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang membuat harimu baik, ceritakan padaku."

* * *

Peringkat Rio masih mengekor Karma ketika hari kelulusan tiba. Karma lulus dengan nilai sempurna, dan Rio mengutarakan kekecewaannya karena belum bisa mengalahkan Karma. Keduanya masuk ke sekolah menengah atas yang berbeda sehingga tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuk saling bersaing dalam nilai, namun Rio berkata bahwa persaingan selama setahun ini cukup menyenangkan. Karma sendiri memutuskan tidak berkomentar.

SMP Kunugigaoka tidak menggunakan _gakuran_ sebagai seragam laki-laki, namun tradisi pemberian kancing kedua pada saat kelulusan tetap ada di sekolah ini dengan menggunakan kancing _blazer_ atau kemeja sebagai substitusi. Karma mendengar Touka dan Yuzuki bertaruh bahwa kancing Isogai akan habis lima menit setelah upacara kelulusan selesai, dan Megu akan membutuhkan kantung plastik untuk membawa kancing-kancing yang akan didapatkannya. Karma, yang sengaja menghindarkan dirinya dari kerumunan pun mendapatkan beberapa kancing dari anak kelas lain yang tidak dikenalnya—ia mengeluh perlahan, tidak begitu mengerti dengan urusan kancing ini.

Begitu ia membalikkan badan, ia melihat dari kejauhan Rio, berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang—setelah Karma memicingkan matanya, ia baru mengenali bahwa sosok itu adalah Sousuke, seniman kebanggaan kelas. Dari tempatnya berada ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara mereka dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sousuke tampak sedang menyodorkan sesuatu pada Rio yang terdiam di tempatnya.

 _Tidak mungkin kancing kedua kan?_

Karma maju ke depan sedikit, berusaha agar kedatangannya tidak disadari oleh kedua orang itu. Dari tempatnya sekarang ia bisa melihat Rio tersenyum penuh arti dan perlahan-lahan menggerakkan jari-jari Sousuke agar menutup, membuat pemuda itu menggenggam kembali apa yang ingin ia berikan.

"Kancing itu lebih bagus berada di kemejamu, Sousuke."

Sousuke tampak kecewa untuk sesaat, namun tidak terlarut dalam hal tersebut terlalu lama. Ia menampilkan senyum pahit tanpa kata, kemudian mengangguk sopan sebelum berlalu. Karma terdiam di tempatnya—tanpa sadar, ia memandang kancing keduanya yang masih terkait dengan kuat di _blazer_ -nya.

(Satu informasi yang tiba di sore hari mengatakan bahwa hari itu, Rio tidak menerima barang satu kancingpun.)

* * *

Pertemuan ketigabelas:

" _Sensei,_ kemarin hari kelulusan dan aku tidak memberikan kancing keduaku pada siapapun."

"Betulkah? Tapi kau pasti menerima beberapa, kan?"

"Hal itu kurasa tidak lebih penting dibanding rasa sesal yang tiba-tiba muncul," kilah Karma. "Sampai pagi ini, aku masih memikirkan kenapa kancing itu masih ada di blazerku, dan ini lucu, tapi aku menyesal karena itu."

* * *

Pertemuan keduapuluh satu:

" _Sensei,_ bisakah aku menanyakan padamu satu hal?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Biasanya apa yang dilakukan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

* * *

Pertemuan ke-xxx:

"Apa kabarmu hari ini?"

"Buruk. Kautahu _Sensei,_ rasanya birokrasi pendaftaran magang dan segala tetek bengek proseduralnya adalah hal-hal yang harus punah dari dunia ini."

"Lalu, apa hal baik yang terjadi hari ini?"

Karma tersenyum, tampak betul-betul sumringah. "Aku akan magang di tempat yang sama dengan Nakamura."

* * *

"Rio, kau akan menghanguskan _karaage_ -nya!"

Gadis itu tersentak. Setelah beberapa detik (atau menit) terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri, baru ia kembali menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah ada di dapur Hiroto, mengenakan apron dengan penjepit makanan di tangan kanannya, dan menghadap sebuah wajan dengan _karaage_ dan minyak yang berdesis ribut. Warna _karaage_ di dalam wajan tersebut sudah sangat gelap. Mungkin jika Hiroto tidak mengingatkannya, _karaage-karaage_ malang itu mungkin sudah hangus. Beruntunglah selain mengingatkan, Hiroto juga segera menyambar kenop kompor dan mematikannya sehingga makan malam mereka berhasil selamat.

" _Geez,_ apa yang kaulakukan …." Hiroto menyambar penjepit dari Rio dan mengangkat _karaage-karaage_ itu dari wajan. "Kalau sampai hangus, kita tidak akan makan."

Rio mendengus. "Tidak separah itu, kok. Lalu bagaimana sup misomu sendiri? Sudah matang?"

"Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, sayangku, ada baiknya kau memerhatikanku juga."

Hari ini hanyalah hari-hari lain dimana Hiroto menariknya untuk makan malam bersama, entah apa alasannya. Rio menduga Hiroto hanya rindu padanya tapi mana mau Hiroto mengakuinya. Satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Rio yakin Hiroto rindu padanya adalah bagaimana sepupunya itu memutuskan untuk memasak _karaage_ dan sup miso—dua makanan favorit Rio. Rio berterima kasih untuk itu, namun dirinya tidak yakin bahwa ia akan bisa menikmati dua makanan itu saat ini, dengan bayang-bayang berbagai spekulasi dan kejadian masih membentuk kabut di dalam pikirannya.

Sayangnya Hiroto punya mata yang cukup tajam sehingga ia menyadari bahwa Rio terlihat tidak fokus, bahkan ia tidak terlihat seperti Rio yang sedang menyantap makanan favoritnya ketika mereka mulai makan. Hiroto menunggu sampai semua _karaage_ dan sup miso di panci habis dan peralatan makan bekas berpindah ke wastafel sebelum mulai menginterogasi Rio.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Rio tersentak. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku bisa melihatmu kalau kau berbohong." Hiroto menyandarkan punggungnya. "Ada apa?"

Rio menghela napas. Sebetulnya akan percuma menghindar dari Hiroto yang penasaran, karena Rio tahu sepupunya itu kepala batu sama seperti dirinya. Gadis itu menghela napas, panjang, kemudian menyangga dagunya dengan dua tangan.

"Apa aku sudah cerita kalau aku magang bersama dengan Karma?"

"Karma … tunggu, Akabane Karma? Teman sekelas kita dulu?" Hiroto mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Mana kutahu. Yang pasti, aku berakhir menjadi partner kerjanya. Dia betul-betul sudah berubah sekarang," gumam Rio dengan artikulasi yang tertahan akibat posisi dagunya. "Dan, uh … tiga hari yang lalu …."

"Tiga hari yang lalu?" Hiroto mengulang, gemas dan penasaran.

"Dia mengajakku makan malam bersama—"

"Berdua saja?"

"—aku belum selesai bicara, tapi ya, berdua saja. Dan setelah itu, dia membawaku melihat bintang, dan … menciumku."

Hiroto nyaris menggebrak meja.

"La-lalu lalu?" Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, Hiroto meneruskan pertanyaan. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Rio menggeleng. "Tapi yang jelas, setelah kejadian itu, ia terlihat tidak bersemangat …."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa?"

"Aku memberinya hadiah ulang tahun—dasi, kalau kau penasaran—dan kurasa aku bersikap sangat normal terhadapnya?"

Hiroto mengeluh. Pria itu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil menatap Rio penuh penilaian.

"Katakan, ketika dia menciummu, apakah kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu apa, maksudmu?"

"Emosi tertentu, atau misalnya jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang?"

Rio menggeleng. Hiroto mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Dia menyukaimu, bodoh, dan kau baru saja menggantungkan perasaannya."

Nada bicara Hiroto barusan seolah ia adalah pejuang kaum pria yang bernasib sama. Rio menggerutu, kemudian berhenti menyangga dagunya dengan tangan dan meletakkan dagunya langsung di atas meja. Ekspresinya menjadi makin suram akibat pernyataan Hiroto barusan.

"Aku … sudah menduganya, sebetulnya. Sesungguhnya aku berharap bukan ini yang terjadi." Rio menggumam tidak jelas. "Kaupikir apakah ia menyukaiku sampai pada tahap ingin menikahiku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab soal itu, tapi yang pasti aku yakin bahwa ia menyukaimu lebih dari batas platonik," jawab Hiroto tegas. "Dan yang kaulakukan adalah menggantungkan perasaannya. Setidaknya beri ia jawaban; kalau kau tidak ingin … bagaimana mengatakannya ya, hm, kalau kau tidak ingin menjalani hubungan yang romantis dengannya, katakan padanya langsung, jangan menggantungnya seperti itu."

Kalimat Hiroto barusan membuat Rio menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Tatapannya terlihat tajam, namun sayu di sisi lain.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau tidak bisa menyakiti orang lain seperti itu!" seru Hiroto, nyaris kehilangan ketenangannya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Rio. Mungkin ia sudah susah-susah berjuang untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Mungkin ia memendam perasaannya sejak lama dan itu hal yang menyakitkan. Mungkin, mungkin, dan mungkin lainnya, kau tidak tahu itu, dan setidaknya kau bisa menjadi baik hati dengan memberikannya jawaban yang jelas—"

Kalimat Hiroto barusan terpotong oleh Rio yang mendadak bangkit untuk duduk tegak dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Dibandingkan suram dan lesu kini Rio terlihat marah dan siap meledak. Hiroto tidak merasa bersalah karena itu, toh ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar.

"Selama ini kau selalu memproyeksikan perasaan pribadimu padaku," ujar Rio dingin. "Kau tidak tahu kan, selama ini aku menahan muak karena kau memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku bukan manusia normal karena aku tidak bisa merasakan ketertarikan seksual dan romantis? Kau tidak tahu aku bosan mendengarmu selalu menyuruhku mencari kekasih dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan jatuh cinta? Aku selalu mendengarkanmu, lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku sekali saja?"

Hiroto terdiam, lambat laun air mukanya berubah kecut. Rio tidak main-main. Ia benar-benar marah—dan Hiroto mulai panik ketika pipi gadis itu mulai memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kini Hiroto sadar, kata-katanya barusan telah menyinggung sepupunya pada level yang tertinggi.

"Kukira aku bisa mengandalkanmu," ujar Rio dengan tenggorokan yang tersendat, Hiroto bisa melihat setitik air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang merah. "Sudahlah. Aku pergi. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Ri-rio, tunggu!"

Rio jauh lebih cepat bergerak ketika ia menyambar jaket dan tasnya lalu bergerak menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah-langkah cepat yang hanya berhenti sejenak ketika ia dikagetkan dengan sosok yang berdiri di luar pintu apartemen Hiroto. Hinata, sang tamu yang terlihat bingung, juga ikut terkejut melihat Rio keluar dengan wajah merah dan bekas air mata dan tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak berseru.

"Rio-chan?" seru Hinata panik. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, Hinata-chan, lama tidak berjumpa!" Rio memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Maaf ya, aku harus pulang. Selamat malam!"

"Rio-chan—"

"Tunggu, Rio!" Hiroto merangsek keluar, tampangnya yang panik bercampur dengan terkejut ketika melihat Hinata ada di depan pintunya. "O-okano-san, kenapa kau ada di—"

"Maehara-kun, Rio-chan kenapa?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hiroto sebelumnya, Hinata memberondong dengan pertanyaan. "Hei, kenapa dia menangis? Apa yang kaulakukan padanya? Kautahu, membuat sepupumu sendiri menangis itu sangat keterlaluan!"

Hiroto terlihat semakin panik. "Begini, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Yang butuh penjelasan itu Rio-chan!" sergah Hinata cepat. "Cepat kejar dia, lalu minta maaf!"

"Tapi Okano-san—"

"Cepat!"

* * *

Kepulan asap dari cangkir-cangkir berisi cokelat panas mulai menipis, namun ruang tengah tempat Hiroto, Rio, dan Hinata berkumpul masih tetap diselimuti keheningan. Hinata menyeruput cokelat panasnya sedikit-sedikit, sementara kedua sepupu di hadapannya tidak menyentuh cokelat itu sama sekali. Rio duduk sambil memeluk lutut dengan pandangan tertuju pada lantai, sementara Hiroto duduk bersila dengan gelisah. Keduanya tampak tidak memiliki intensi untuk berbicara, sampai akhirnya Hinata menghela napas dan melirik Hiroto tajam. Pria itu tersentak pelan, kemudian setengah menggumam, akhirnya ia bisa menyuarakan "Maaf," dari mulutnya.

Rio tidak menjawab. Ia memutar-mutar jari di bibir cangkir.

"Aku tidak suka …" Rio akhirnya angkat bicara dengan suara parau. "Menolak pengakuan cinta dari orang lain. Terutama dengan orang yang kukenal baik dan kuanggap teman."

Hiroto terdiam sambil ditatapnya Rio dalam-dalam. Pada saat itu sepupunya yang biasanya selalu ceria terlihat begitu berbeda.

"Pertama kali aku melakukannya itu saat SMP—dan sampai sekarang hatiku masih terasa begitu berat jika aku mengingat hal itu lagi," lanjut Rio diselingi dengan suara derit jarinya yang beradu dengan bibir cangkir. "Satu hal yang sangat kutakutkan adalah mereka akan membenciku karena aku menolak perasaan mereka dan aku tidak bisa menyayangi mereka seperti biasanya lagi."

Rio membenamkan dagunya ke atas lutut, ekspresinya seolah mencerminkan bahwa tidak akan ada harapan lagi untuk dirinya.

"Di sisi lain, aku tidak bisa menerima cinta yang tidak bisa aku balas. Aku … aku yang seperti ini tidak pantas menerima cinta yang sakral seperti itu. Aku sungguh berterima kasih kalau Karma ternyata benar-benar menyukaiku seperti, tapi aku tidak pantas menerimanya, dan aku takut ia akan membenciku karena itu."

Hinata yang sedari tadi memasang ekspresi yang sama sedihnya dengan ekspresi Rio, bergerak mendekat dan mengusap-usap punggung sang kawan lama dengan gerakan melingkar.

" … Dia teman yang sangat berharga untukku," aku Rio perlahan."Aku … aku tidak ingin Karma membenciku. Dia orang yang baik …."

Seulas senyum tipis merekah di wajah Hinata. Tampaknya ia sudah mampu mengerti apa yang menjadi masalah Rio; berbeda dengan Hiroto yang bertahun-tahun masih tidak lantas mengerti. Ia melanjutkan gerakannya membentuk lingkaran penenang di punggung Rio, sambil akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Rio-chan, terkadang kalau kita sudah jatuh cinta yang teramat dalam kepada seseorang, akan sulit bagi kita untuk membencinya."

Rio menoleh. Tampak kaget sekaligus bingung dengan pernyataan Hinata barusan.

"… Begitukah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Seandainya Karma-kun memang betul-betul tulus mencintaimu, kurasa ia tidak akan membencimu semudah itu—lagipula, yang tahu keadaanmu hanya segelintir orang dan dia tidak termasuk, kan? Kupikir, kalau kau menceritakan keadaanmu padanya dan alasanmu menolak perasaannya, ia tidak akan membencimu, kok."

Rio terkekeh, pelan. "Kau sangat yakin dengan ucapanmu barusan, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tersenyum, penuh arti. "Oh, aku cukup berpengalaman dengan perasaan seperti itu."

* * *

Isogai adalah orang pertama di kantor yang menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dari timnya, dan keanehan itu berasal dari Rio dan Karma. Dua orang yang biasanya ribut atau menyumbang kritikan tajam dalam setiap diskusi kini lebih sering diamnya dibanding bicaranya dan Isogai rasa hal seperti ini patut dicurigai. Ketika ia bertanya, dua orang yang seharusnya adalah partner itu hanya memberikan jawaban klise yang tidak jelas—Rio meyakinkannya secara berlebihan bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa. Isogai tidak menelan bulat-bulat jawaban mereka namun Rio memaksanya untuk itu.

Hari ini adalah hari lain dari jadwal magang yang melelahkan sehingga mereka baru bisa keluar kantor pukul sebelas malam. Kala itu Rio sedang berbalas pesan dengan Sousuke dan ketika tahu bahwa Rio baru selesai bekerja, pria itu menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya—awalnya Rio menolak dengan alasan _aku bisa dimarahi pacarmu,_ dan kawan lamanya itu menjawab dengan _untuk apa dia cemburu padamu, anak itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik._ Rio hanya bisa menyeringai sebelum akhirnya pesan berikutnya datang.

 _Tunggu aku di lobi._

Lobi kantor sudah kosong bahkan lampu yang dinyalakan hanya sebagian. Rio berdiri di dekat mesin penjual otomatis, dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memainkan smartphone—mengalihkan perhatiannya dari suara langkah yang berderap mendekat.

"Belum pulang, Nakamura?"

Gadis itu mendongak setengah kaget—nyaris saja ia memarahi Karma, yang datang menghampirinya dengan _blazer_ digulung di tangan dan tas dicangklong seadanya, karena mengagetkannya. Untungnya Rio mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya untuk bisa menjawab.

"Aku masih di sini, jadi menurutmu?" canda Rio.

"Mau kuantar pulang."

"Terima kasih, tapi Sousuke sepertinya akan menjemputku," tolak Rio halus. "Rasanya tidak enak jika aku membatalkannya begitu saja."

Ekspresi Karma berubah masam dalam hitungan milidetik. Pada saat itulah Rio sadar—mungkin ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu menghindariku dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa jika kau sudah punya orang lain di hatimu," gumam Karma, bergema di dalam lobi yang kosong meskipun suaranya cukup pelan. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh."

"… Maaf?"

"Kalau kau sudah punya seseorang yang kausukai, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku saat itu?" Karma menambahkan dengan volume suara lebih keras. "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku soal itu dan kau membuatku berharap terlalu jauh!"

Rio terdiam. Otaknya sibuk mengolah kata-kata Karma dan situasi ini dan hanya satu konklusi yang bisa didapatnya.

"Kau salah paham, Karma," gumam Rio penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak butuh alasan." Karma memotong dengan dingin. "Kau bahkan tidak bertanya padaku kenapa aku menciummu seolah-olah itu bukan sesuatu yang _penting_."

"Oh, tentu saja kau butuh mendengarku karena kau masih seorang anak kecil yang hobi memotong perkataan orang lain!" Tanpa bisa ia kontrol, emosi Rio meledak dan hal tersebut membuat kedua mata Karma membulat. "Kautahu, aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun. Aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang sampai-sampai aku ingin menikahinya. Aku tidak bisa tertarik pada orang lain, baik itu ketertarikan seksual ataupun romantis, dan apakah kaupikir aku pantas menerima cinta yang seperti itu dari orang lain? Apakah aku pantas menerima cinta yang tidak bisa kubalas?"

Keheningan yang terjadi setelah Rio menyerukan silabel terakhir terasa mencekam. Rio gemetar di tempatnya, dengan napas terengah sementara Karma terpaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa mencobanya?" desis Karma pelan. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, berani janji. Cobalah untuk jatuh cinta padaku."

 _Rasanya seperti menghadapi Hiroto kedua._

"Kukira kau sudah menjalani terapi selama lima tahun. Mana hasilnya?" Rio terdengar begitu geram, begitu muak. Karma baru saja menekan tombol yang salah. "Tak bisakah kau menaruh dirimu sendiri di atas sepatuku? Tidak bisakah kau coba untuk mengerti perasaanku lebih dulu?"

"Oi, ada apa ini ribut-ribut—"

Emosi Rio sudah kelewat meluap sehingga ia nyaris tidak memerhatikan suara malas Sousuke yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Karma terpaku di tempatnya, jelas tertampar oleh perkataan Rio barusan dan menyaksikan bagaimana gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya tanpa kata selamat malam atau sampai jumpa lagi.

Pada akhirnya keributan di lobi saat itu menyisakan Sousuke, sang spektator yang kebingungan.

* * *

 _PRANG_

Satu piring kembali pecah—artinya tidak makan nasi kare untuk sebulan.

Belum cukup. Karma masih merasakan dorongan untuk merusak sesuatu, bersamaan dengan akal sehat yang bekerja untuk memberinya hukuman.

 _PRANG PRANG_

Selanjutnya piring dan asbak, Karma harus bersiap-siap untuk menghindari susu stroberi selama sebulan.

Kamarnya sudah kacau oleh berbagai patahan dan pecahan. Dengan satu suara buk keras, ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke atas kasur, berusaha mengembalikan lagi pemikiran jernihnya setelah mengacaukan kamarnya sendiri dan kembali memecahkan barang—sesuatu yang ia janjikan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi pada terapisnya.

Tangan kanannya sibuk meremas _stressball_ yang kini kehilangan keefektifannya.

* * *

Orang terakhir yang ingin dilihat Karma setelah malam-malam tanpa tidur dan kepala yang berdenyut parah adalah Sugaya Sousuke.

Mantan teman sekelasnya itu bertandang ke apartemen Karma menjelang sore hari, ketika Karma menyadari ia menghabiskan hari liburnya (baca: membolos kuliah) untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Karma bahkan terlalu malas untuk menanyakan darimana pemuda itu tahu alamatnya. Sang tuan rumah mempersilakan tamunya untuk masuk dengan sekenanya, namun Sousuke menolak dengan alasan ia hanya akan bertamu sebentar saja.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan." Karma bersandar pada kusen pintu, suaranya pelan dan intonasinya datar. Sousuke menatapnya penuh arti.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Rio." Oh, haruskah Karma mengatakan pada dunia bahwa cara Sousuke memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecil terdengar begitu memuakkan. "Kuharap kaubisa bersikap cukup dewasa untuk menerima keadaan Rio apa adanya."

Karma terdiam.

"Dulu aku pernah berpikir, orang-orang yang mengaku aseksual seperti dia itu hanya mengada-ngada," lanjut Sousuke tanpa menunggu balasan Karma. "Ternyata dunia ini terkadang bisa berkata jujur. Kurasa kita memang harus membuka mata lebih lebar."

Senyuman tipis sekilas muncul di wajah Sousuke setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," desis Karma pelan. "Kupikir semua orang merasakan cinta."

"Oh, dia juga merasakan cinta, tapi sayangnya cinta yang ia rasakan mungkin berbeda dengan kita," jawab Sousuke geli. "Kautahu bagaimana ia memanggil Maehara dengan _'sayangku'_? Kautahu seberapa besar cintanya terhadap orangtuanya? Kautahu bagaimana ia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai teman-temannya? Cinta itu luas pengertiannya, Karma. Ibaratnya cinta itu seperti pai apel, orang-orang seperti kita memiliki satu loyang pai apel yang utuh, sementara ia hanya memiliki setengah loyang. Lantas, apakah yang ia miliki bukan pai apel? Tentu saja tetap pai apel, hanya tidak sebanyak yang kita punya."

Bola mata tembaga Karma menatap Sousuke, dengan satu tatapan yang masih terkesan sinis, namun tidak kasar.

"Ketahuilah bahwa aku juga pernah mengalami penolakan seperti itu." Sousuke mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, tentu saja aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga sempat berpikir kenapa saat itu Rio tidak berpikir untuk mencoba saja, tapi aku berusaha menghargai keputusannya. Toh ternyata, kupikir dengan setia sebagai temannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Seandainya aku memaksanya saat itu, aku yakin segalanya akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari sekarang. Rio tidak menyukainya dan tidak bisa terlibat di dalamnya—hubungan romantis, maksudku—dan aku akan merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat gadis yang kusukai menderita."

Sousuke merogoh tas ransel yang dibawanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak musik ke arah Karma. "Rio memesan kotak musik dariku, dan aku membuat pasangannya. Simpanlah."

Dengan ragu, Karma menerima kotak musik itu. Ukirannya halus dengan pelitur mengilat dan ukiran bunga melati serta sakura menghiasi tutupnya. Ia memandang Sousuke heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau adalah teman yang sangat berharga bagi Rio," ujar Sousuke. "Tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

Karma tidak mengucapkan apa-apa ketika Sousuke membungkuk sambil mengucap pamit. Baru setelah tamunya itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan pintu apartemennya, Karma memanggilnya kembali.

"Sugaya!"

Sousuke berbalik.

"Kenapa kau membuat kotak musik ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sousuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Saat itu terbersit keinginan untuk membuat _memento_ bahwa aku pernah mencintainya. Seperti itu," jawab Sousuke. "Tapi aku sudah tidak membutuhkan _memento_ itu lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa, katamu?" Sousuke menampilkan ekspresi berpikir sebentar. "Tentu saja karena aku harus melangkah ke depan dalam kehidupanku."

* * *

Sepasang mata biru bertemu dengan sepasang mata tembaga lagi, kali ini di bawah langit musim dingin penuh bintang yang terlihat kabur dari tempat mereka berdiri. Karma tampak heran, ekspresi wajahnya seolah mempertanyakan kenapa Rio ada di sini—di bawah pohon sakura besar tempatnya menenangkan diri, tempat yang Rio sebut sebagai _comfort place_ Karma. Gadis itu masih menampilkan sisa-sisa kesedihan pada wajahnya, namun tetap menyambut Karma dengan senyuman yang tersembunyi di balik uap putih dari napas.

"Sekarang aku sudah ingat lho, rasi bintang yang bisa dilihat saat musim dingin," ujar Rio dengan intonasi ceria, ketika Karma sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya—tidak terlalu dekat, memang, mengingat entah kenapa Karma masih merasakan kecanggungan jika berdekatan dengan gadis itu. "Lihat, lihat! Di sana ada _Caelum_. Lalu di situ … ada _Auriga, Canis Minor_ , dan … ah, apakah itu _Camelopardalis_?"

Karma tidak menjawab, hanya menyaksikan bagaimana jari telunjuk Rio yang dibungkus jari telunjuk bergerak-gerak melukis langit, mengikuti bentuk rasi bintang yang berhasil ia lihat. Perlahan Rio menurunkan tangannya setelah selesai mengidentifikasi rasi bintang yang berhasil diingatnya, lalu dengan gerakan seperti diperlambat ia menunduk, menatap lapisan tipis salju yang kini sudah menghiasi rumput.

"… Maafkan aku."

Kata itu tidak direspon apa-apa oleh lawan bicaranya selama beberapa waktu.

"Untuk apa?" Dengan parau, Karma akhirnya menimpali.

"Sudah berteriak padamu. Dan mengataimu anak kecil." Kaki kanannya bergerak menendang-nendang kecil. "Aku tidak bermaksud meledak seperti waktu itu … aku hanya muak, kupikir."

Karma terdiam. Ia berhenti memandangi Rio yang kepalanya dibungkus beanie salem di mana butiran salju sudah menghiasi beberapa bagian beanie tersebut. Pandangannya dialihkan pada jerapah di langit.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti," gumam Karma, pelan. "Dan karena itulah aku merasa bersalah. Bukankah seharusnya aku mengerti perasaanmu eh, Nakamura? Bukankah itu yang selalu kauharapkan dariku? Jadi kurasa … wajar jika kau memarahiku seperti itu."

Rio menoleh. Ia menemukan keseriusan tertulis di wajah Karma.

"Aku juga minta maaf telah membuatmu muak," sambung sang pria Akabane, membuat Rio menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit ke atas.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ia menepuk pelan lengan Karma.

"Aku betul-betul merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku." Karma menunduk. "Karena aku tidak mengerti … maukah kau mengajariku untuk mengerti?"

Rio terdiam.

"Jadi kita baikan sekarang?" candanya.

"Kalau itu caramu menginterpretasikan situasi ini, maka bolehlah kujawab dengan ya," jawab Karma sambil menatap Rio lembut. "Agar aku tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, aku mohon bantuanmu untuk membuatku mengerti."

"Sesungguhnya aku juga bersalah, kok. Aku yang tidak memberitahumu sejak awal mengenai keadaanku." Rio meringis. "Wajar saja jika kau tidak mengerti—Hiroto yang mengenalku sejak bayi juga tidak mengerti sampai sekarang. Sebetulnya, aku juga tidak mengerti perasaanmu, jadi tolong maafkan aku karena itu juga, ya."

Keduanya terdiam. Kecanggungan yang dirasakan Karma sebelumnya kini mencair seperti es di bawah terik sinar matahari. Ah, Karma mengenali perasaan ini—perasaan ringan ketika mereka berdua bisa bebas bercanda, berinteraksi, dan membicarakan banyak hal tanpa ada halangan lain.

Perasaan yang sebetulnya sangat, sangat disukai Karma.

"Karma."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan lembut, pria berambut merah itu menoleh.

"Aku memang tidak bisa menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat, tapi kurasa aku bisa menyayangimu dengan seluruh kadar cinta yang aku punya." Rio berkata dengan serius, dari matanya yang berbinar dan gurat alisnya yang menyatakan ketulusan. "Aku bukan sahabat yang sempurna, tapi kau bisa mengandalkanku untuk tetap berada di sisimu."

Karma terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih,"gumamnya. "Jadi sekarang tidak apa-apa kau kupanggil Rio?"

"Untuk apa aku keberatan?" jawab Rio dengan nada ceria. "Ah, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu. Coba kau menunduk sedikit—sial, kenapa kau begitu tinggi sih …."

"Menunduk?"

"Iya, sedikit saja."

Menurut, Karma mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan matanya seketika membulat ketika tanpa aba-aba Rio mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya. Begitu Karma sudah berdiri tegak kembali, ia mengusap keningnya sambil menatap Rio heran, sementara gadis yang ditatap hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Jimat!" Begitu jawabnya. "Agar Karma dijauhkan dari segala bentuk patah hati!"

* * *

"Oke, jadi mana dokumen lain yang harus kutandatangan? Nakamura-san, Nakamura-san! Kau sudah selesai mencetaknya kan?"

"Tunggu sebentaaar!" Rio menyahut dari bagian ruangan tempat _printer_ diletakkan, suaranya teredam oleh _choco pie_ yang tengah ia makan. "Lembar terakhir sudah tercetak, aku akan membawanya ke tempatmu!"

"Ayo, ayo, dokumen yang lain juga tolong cepat diselesaikan!"

Demi Tuhan, ini malam tahun baru dan senior masih saja berbuat lalim pada para anak magang. Seperti biasa paperwork yang bertumpuk membuat pegawai-pegawai magang ini merana dan mengorbankan kehidupan mereka di luar demi menghindari semprotan senior. Rio menggerutu sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tumpukan dokumen di satu tangan karena tangannya yang lain tengah memegang sebuah _choco pie_. Ketika berjalan menuju tempat Isogai, ia melihat betapa Karma sedang menghadapi laptopnya dengan begitu serius, seolah-olah memeras seluruh isi otaknya untuk dipindahkan ke _software_ pengolah kata. Rio sengaja mengambil jalan memutar agar bisa melewati Karma terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Akabane-saaaan. Ini makan _choco pie_ dulu—buka mulutmu, aaaa!"

"—Umph, ini kebanyakan." Karma menggumam tidak jelas setelah Rio menjejalkan choco pie ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian berusaha keras untuk menelannya. " _Sankyuu,_ Nakamura-san!"

"… Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan?" Isogai menatap Rio penuh arti ketika gadis itu datang membawakannya dokumen yang harus ditandatangan.

"Memangnya siapa yang bermusuhan?" Rio mengangkat alisnya.

Isogai terkikik geli. "Entahlah, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kalian terlihat begitu canggung satu sama lain, aku curiga apakah kalian bertengkar atau apa. Ternyata tidak, hm?"

Rio mengibaskan tangannya. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami, tapi tenang saja, kami tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Tangan Isogai menari cepat di atas lembaran-lembaran dokumen, namun ia masih sempat untuk mengomentari hal lain.

"Kautahu, sejak SMP aku selalu berpikir kalau kau dan Karma-kun adalah pasangan yang serasi," celetuk Isogai. "Kalian sama-sama pintar, punya kegemaran yang sama, ditambah sekarang kalian makin dekat, apa kalian tidak pernah berpikir untuk meresmikan hubungan?"

Rio tertawa lepas.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau soal itu," jawabnya dengan intonasi jenaka. "Tapi yang jelas, kurasa kami adalah pasangan sahabat yang memang serasi."

* * *

" _We accept the love we think we deserve."  
_ — **Stephen Chbosky, dalam The Perks of Being a Wallflower**

* * *

 **end**

 **a/n:** #KEJANG.

by the way, yang penasaran karma dan rio magang di mana, mereka magang di kantor pemerintahan. xoxo.


End file.
